Plasma Pulse III
Plasma Pulse III is a 2.0 Extreme Demon collaboration created by Giron and Smokes, and verified and published by Smokes. As its name suggests, it is the sequel to Plasma Pulse II and also the third installment in the Plasma Pulse series. It is known for its extreme timings, very tight spaces, insane memory, and really tough segments. It is generally considered an Extreme Demon, only slightly easier than A Bizarre Phantasm, Conical Depression, Phobos, and Bloodbath. It is currently #124 on the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]], above Novalis (#125) and below GridLocked (#123). Gameplay The level starts with a half-speed near-impossible 2.5 spike jump with the cube. Next, there is a ball sequence with extremely difficult timings and memorization. This is followed by a very difficult ship sequence with several gravity and size portals, as well as some difficult moving objects. In the end, the gravity portals are sometimes different from what the player would think they would be. Then, there is a tight wave segment with many tricky moving objects to deal with. This leads the player into a ball sequence with very difficult timings and tight spaces. It transitions into a fairly tight wave part with difficult spaces and some pillars. This is followed up with a fast-clicking based mini cube sequence. Then there is a wave part similar to the previous one, except tighter. There is a mini cube with more fast clicking, as well as some memorization. Then there is another very tight wave, with Cataclysm-style spike groups. This is followed by another memorization based mini cube section. Throughout these sections, there are black flashes which make the gameplay harder. Then there is a very tight fast wave part that also has difficulty spikes on the side. Then there is a ball part with some very hard timings. This is followed by a difficult ship part with a lot of straight flying. Then there is a UFO part with difficult timings, size portals, gravity portals, teleportation portals, and a slew of tricks. Then there is a wave part with lots of tight spaces and crazy timings. This is followed by a cube part with lots of hard timings that ends with a pair of triple spikes. Then there is a very hard dual cube segment, which becomes an extreme Cube/Robot mixed dual, with insane timings. Afterward, the dual cube gets a little easier, going back into a regular dual. Then there is a cube part with really hard timings. This is followed by a similar ball segment. Then there is a shorter but still difficult cube part. Letters for the meme saying "KYS" at the end of this segment. Then there is a wave part that starts off auto with very tight spaces but requires spamming later. This is followed by a robot part with very difficult timings and ridiculously tight spikes, requiring insanely tight jumps. Afterward, there is a cube section with insanely hard timings. This is followed by a ship sequence with some tight spaces and tricks. Then, there is a set of two triple spike jumps. Then, the level ends. The text "Smoron <3" appears there. User Coins * The first coin is located in the first ball segment and can be reached by jumping near the beginning. The player is saved by an invisible teleportation portal. * The second coin is located at the wave part around 42% and can be reached by going through a spike, which goes up to allow the player to survive. * The third and final coin is located just before the final ship sequence and can be reached by falling down instead of jumping when the player is about to reach the ship sequence. Trivia * The password for the level is 250516. * The level contains 28,511 objects. * This is the third installment of the Plasma Pulse series. It is a sequel to Plasma Pulse II and the predecessor to Plasma Pulse Finale. * Oddly, Smokes called this level an Insane Demon, despite it being much harder than Cataclysm. Walkthrough .]]Category:2.0 levelsCategory:Levels with user coinsCategory:Levels with user coinsCategory:CollaborationsCategory:Top 150Category:Demon levelsCategory:Extreme Demon levelsCategory:Long levels Gallery Plasma Pulse III First Coin.png|The first coin of Plasma Pulse III. Plasma Pulse III Second Coin.png|The second coin of Plasma Pulse III. Plasma Pulse III Third Coin.png|The third and final coin of Plasma Pulse III.